Ikuto's Boredom
by Zakura16
Summary: Ikuto's bored with nothing to do. Rex invites him to have some fun with him and Kenjo. Slash/Yaoi. Pairing: Rex x Ikuto x Kenjo. Threesome. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. I only own my two OC's Rex and Kenjo.

* * *

'Think'

"Talk"

_Writing_

Ikuto's Boredom.

Ikuto sat in class with a bored expression. He has been bored for a week now, now that Amu and Tadase was a couple. Ikuto couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw them together. Not because he liked them but because he was lonely and in need of someone to love him. And Ikuto wasn't going to Utau for it because he is gay.

Someone tapped Ikuto on the shoulder and he turned to meet with brown-red eyes. This boy had black bob hair that reached just below his ears. This gorgeous boy is known as Rex Zurai the captain of the soccer team. Rex handed Ikuto a piece of paper and Ikuto gladly took it. _Do you want to have some fun with me after school?_ Ikuto read the letter again and couldn't believe his eyes. Ikuto quickly scribbled down _It depends on what kind of fun._

Ikuto passed the paper to Rex and waited for Rex's reply. After a few seconds Rex gave Ikuto the piece of paper back. _You know the usual blowjob or sex _Ikuto smiled happily at the piece of paper. He finally had something to do. _Ok but will it only us or is someone joining us?_ Ikuto waited patiently for Rex's reply and when Rex gave him the paper he quickly opened it and red it.

_Kenjo Yamamoto will be joining us._ Ikuto's eyes grew wide as he read. 'Why Kenjo?' He thought. Kenjo Yamamoto was a nerd with green-blue eyes and silver-white hair that reached his shoulders. Kenjo was a goody-two-shoes so Ikuto didn't understand why he would want to do H stuff with Rex and him. _Why Kenjo? _Ikuto passed the paper to Rex and almost fell off his chair at what Rex wrote back. _Because he's a pervert and makes hot noises._

Ikuto thought it over before scribbling something down on the paper. _Okay._ The bell rung indicating that it was the end of the day. Rex and Ikuto waited at the school gates for Kenjo to show up. When Kenjo decided to show up he gave Ikuto a curious look. 'Probably wondering why I'm with Rex.' Rex grabbed Kenjo and Ikuto by the arm and started pulling them down the sidewalk. Rex let go of their arms when he was sure they would follow.

Kenjo turned to Ikuto while walking behind Rex toward Rex's house. "May I ask what you are doing here Ikuto?" Before Ikuto could answer Rex answered for him. "He's going to join us for today and if he enjoys it he can come and join us anytime." Kenjo nodded to what Rex said and didn't talk to Ikuto for the rest of the walk. When they arrived at Rex's house Ikuto started getting nervous. Ikuto was still a virgin and was going to lose it with one of these boys. They were both nice guys but he couldn't stop being nervous.

When they were in Rex's room Kenjo took a seat on the bed while Rex went into the bathroom. Kenjo saw Ikuto's nervousness and his eyes soffend. "This is your first time isn't it?" Ikuto stared wide eyed at Kenjo before slowly nodding. Kenjo smiled at Ikuto's surprise. "Don't worry Rex is very gentle. Just tell him this would is your first." Rex came into the room just when Kenjo said the second part. "You're a virgin?" Rex asked shocked. Ikuto nodded shyly.

"I thought a guy with your looks would have lost your virginity years ago. Well it doesn't matter. Today only Kenjo would be taking it up the ass." Ikuto and Kenjo looked at Rex in surprise. Rex walked over to Kenjo and started undressing him. "Lay down on your back Kenjo and spread your legs." Rex commanded Kenjo and he obeyed. "Ikuto you get undressed while I prep Kenjo." Rex said. Ikuto stared at the sight before him before he started getting undressed.

Rex coted his fingers in lube that he got from the bathroom. Rex pushed one finger into Kenjo's entrance. Rex then added a second finger and scissored Kenjo entrance before adding a third finger. "Kenjo because Ikuto's joining us I am going to add a fourth finger." Rex said before he added the fourth and final finger. Ikuto stared in amazement at what four fingers in a person's entrance could do to the person.

Kenjo was a panting mess when Rex pulled his fingers out of Kenjo's entrance. Rex got up and started getting undressed. He motioned for Ikuto to get closer. Ikuto hesitantly walked towards Rex. When he was in front of Rex, Rex wrapped one arm around Ikuto's waist and pulled him closer. Rex quickly captured Ikuto's lips with his own before he could say anything. Ikuto opened his mouth for Rex to enter. When Rex's tongue slid over his and he couldn't stop himself from moaning.

Rex pulled away and dragged Ikuto on the bed where Kenjo was patiently waiting for them to finish. Rex grabbed the lube and started rubbing it on his and Ikuto's cocks. Ikuto moaned when Rex gently stroked his cock to life. When both he and Rex were hard Rex grabbed Kenjo's legs and placed the head of his cock at Kenjo's entrance. Rex looked up at Kenjo's face for permission to continue.

Kenjo nodded and Rex slowly pushed in. When he was all the way in he waited for Kenjo to ajust. "Okay Ikuto when Kenjo gives the go ahead you have to enter him as well." Ikuto stared at Kenjo in concern but all he got was a smile and a nod. Ikuto slowly crawled up next to Rex and placed the head of his cock at Kenjo's entrance.

Kenjo gave Ikuto the go ahead and he started pushing his cock in next to Rex's. Ikuto and Rex grunted at how tight it was and Kenjo bit his bottom lip not wanting to cry out in pain. Tears started running down his cheeks. When Ikuto was all the way in he waited for Kenjo to say they can continue. Rex leaned down and kissed Kenjo's tears away and stroked his hair to calm him down.

After a while Kenjo started to relax. "M-Move." Kenjo croaked. "Okay Ikuto. We have to pull out and push in at the same time." Ikuto nodded and both he and Rex pulled out at the same time and pushed back in at the same time hitting Kenjo's prostrate dead on. "A-Ahhhhh!" moaned Kenjo as Rex and Ikuto kept hitting his prostrate over and over again. Ikuto grunted when he felt that he was close.

"I-I t-think I'm…I'm going to c-come." Kenjo moaned before he came on his, Rex and Ikuto's stomachs. Both Ikuto and Rex grunted when Kenjo's entrance clamped down on their cocks. Ikuto came with a loud moan and Rex soon followed after. Rex and Ikuto pulled out before collapsing on top of Kenjo. Kenjo smiled at the two while panting and wrapped an arm around Rex's shoulders and the other around Ikuto's.

Both Rex and Ikuto wrapped their arms around the other and Kenjo smiling. "So…Ikuto…You think you're going to join us from now on?" Rex asked panting. Ikuto smiled before nodding. "S-Sure. I had a great time." All three boys fell asleep in each other's arms smiling.


End file.
